The Journal
by HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime
Summary: Sebastian finds a journal that belonged to Vincent P. and Ciel, and can't believe the contents. (Ciel and Sebastian)


Sebastian walked in his master's old study. Before heading off in the carriage, he was ordered to go around the castle and see if anything was there that they forgot. Sebastian searched the desk in till he came to a journal. On the journal, it said "_Vincent Phantomhive." _Sebastian smirked. His young lord had kept his late father's journal. Sebastian wondered were Ciel had found it, but he wouldn't ask. Sebastian put the book in his pocket and left the castle. "Did you find anything?" Ciel asked as Sebastian climbed in the driver seat of the carriage.

"No, young lord," Sebastian said and started the carriage. All the way, he wondered about the book. His young master kept this book, but didn't tell anyone?

* * *

An hour later, the carriage stopped. Sebastian helped his young master out of the carriage and to the front door of the castle. It was Elizabeth's castle. It was decorated with bright colors and decorations. The guards had to wear bright pink uniforms. Sebastian knocked and Elizabeth answered. "CIEL!" she screamed and hugged Ciel tightly. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Ciel pushed her away and coughed.

"Not so tight, Lizzy," he said and turned toward Sebastian. "Sebastian, you may do whatever. Lizzy and I have important matters to discuss." Sebastian nodded, glad to get some alone time. He walked to a room that was deemed his. He opened the door and stepped in. He closed it quietly behind him. He locked it and examined the room. There was a bed with black and pink sheets and black pillows. There was a brown dresser decorated with red flowers. The wallpaper was pink and the floor wood. The ceiling was a white color. Sebastian toke the journal out of his pocket and sat on the bed. He toke his glove off his right hand and felt the journal cover. It was blue and scaly, and Ciel's late father's name engraved in gold letters. Sebastian opened the book up and the paper was a whitish, goldish, blackish color. Sebastian could tell it was in the fire, but all the words were readable. The words were small and perfect. Sebastian started to read the first entry.

_December 14th, 1879_

_Ciel is turning four today. My son is my pride and joy, and his mother. I can't believe just 6 years earlier I despised her. Rachel is a Midford, or was. Our families have been at each other's throats for many years. When I first saw Rachel, I saw her as an enemy. I hated her. But she pleaded for me to give her a chance. I finally gave in. We met for tea many times. I started to see that she was not like any other Midford. She was gentle and sweat. She was beautiful and a perfect mother. I soon found myself falling for a Midford. It was weird. I was falling for someone who I was supposed to want to kill. Rachel fell for me too. We were head over heals for each other. But our parents would never allow it. But we decided to go for it anyway. We told our families we loved each other. Her sister and niece loved love. They loved we would do anything for each other. They instantly knew Rachel and I were meant. But my family was different. Everyone hated our love except my sister. Rachel and I were married and had Ciel. We are happy. _

Sebastian smirked and read on.

_February 16th, 1880_

_I have not written, for their was nothing to write about. My life, my wife's life, and my son's life have been the same. There were cases for me to solve and get pay. Rachel stayed home with Ciel and cared for him while I was gone. But yesterday something happened and I couldn't write. I was working on a case for the Queen. A woman by the name of Mocha Atone had disappeared into thin air. She was last spotted at a costume party, by woman in the bathroom. They left and by the time the next woman came in, she was gone. Her mask was there and her purse, but she was gone. She was found in an ally by a kid running from a person with a knife. She was dead, but there were no wounds, or blood, or bruises and scratches. The Queen sent me to investigate. While I was pondering what to do in my study, a man showed up, introducing himself as Claude. Claude wore glasses and a butler outfit. He said he was the one who killed Mocha. He said he was a demon and consumed her soul. He said it was a price for what she wanted: a noticeable outfit for the costume party. He said that I should tell the Queen that she drank poison at the party. He said not to tell a living soul about him. He would kill me is I did, he had said. I promised I wouldn't. But how did I know he was telling the truth, I asked him. He showed me Mocha's soul and it was blue. She was a nice woman, he had said. But she wanted something, something to impress. She wanted to show people she was an amazing person that deserved every bit of attention as the Queen. Then, the soul and Claude was gone. Claude was a weird demon. I wonder if all demons are like this. Then, I thought of something. Demons work like the Queen. She uses you in till you are useless. She kills you and gets someone else to fit that place. She was like a demon, but human. Or maybe she is a demon?_

Sebastian shook his head. He knew better. The queen isn't a demon. She's a human, with angels and demons as her protectors. Demons kill, angels save. But Sebastian kept reading.

_October 31st, 1885_

_Today was Halloween. Ciel dressed up as a butler. He is nine years old. My son is growing older. So am I. But sadly, I won't see him grow as old as me. I will die and so will Rachel. Ciel will live. I know he will. I will write before I go to bed that faithful day. Ciel will only be ten. I will put this in his pocket after I'm finished. I hope he will read this and understand what I ask of him. _

Sebastian was confused. Why would Vincent ask Ciel of anything? Sebastian went to read the last entry by Vincent when there was a knock at the door. "Sebastian," Elizabeth called in. He could tell she was trying to hold tears back. "Ciel wants me to change my guards uniforms to black. What do you think?" Sebastian thought for a moment and then made his decision on what to say.

"Lady Elizabeth, I think your color scheme is fine. It fits your colorful personality," Sebastian said. "I think you should make one room my masters own, a study. He will fell better if he has one room he can go to and feel like he is at ease."

"Thanks, Sebastian," Elizabeth said, a little more cheery now. Sebastian heard her heels down the hall and sighed. Elizabeth was sure persistent to make Ciel happy. Sebastian shook it off and read the last entry by Vincent.

_December 14th, 1885_

_The faithful day has come. Rachel doesn't know we will die. I can't tell her. She will make us leave into a confined place and not let fate be fate. The Queen will search to find me and the press will be about. This has been a fun last day. We spent the day out and about, having fun. I did. My wife calls for me to come to bed. This has been a short journal. I leave the rest of the pages blank, for you, Ciel. I hope you will live a happy life and marry Elizabeth. Please, finish these pages with your life. Make sure no one reads it. When you move to Elizabeth's, please keep your journal there. My... No... Our story belongs at our home. Please, continue our line of Phantomhive's. _

Sebastian closed the book. He would have loved to read more, but Ciel was calling him. Sebastian put the book in a drawer and put his glove back on.

* * *

Sebastian pulled open his door and closed it behind him. He smirked to himself and went to the drawer. He opened it and picked up the blue book and turned to the first entry by Ciel. The writing was bigger and bold.

**_Entry 1 By: Ciel Phantomhive_**

**_I will do as my father has asked me. I will continue our family line. I will write in this journal at night after my butler, Sebastian, tucks me in. Sebastian is my demon butler. He has jet black hair, blood-red eyes, and pale skin. One day, I believe I will fall in love with him. But, I must continue our family line with Elizabeth, as father asked me. I miss my father and mother. I remember that faithful day. I say my father sneak in my room and put the journal in my pocket. He smiled and tiptoed out. I believed he put it there for a reason. I didn't dare touch it. That night, mu home I had lived in for ten years of my life burnt to the ground, with my mother and father still in it. I remember being taken in by a group. They didn't tell me the name. They just toke me, and my innocence. That day, I met Sebastian. He was the only "person" I could crawl to. He has cared for me for many years, and I have loved that he does my bidding, no mistakes. He is absolutely perfect in every way. _**

**_I must sleep now. My eyes are drooping and I feel like I'll fall over any second. Goodnight, father. Goodnight, mother. Goodnight, Sebastian... _**

* * *

Sebastian had read the whole journal before he had to wake his master. The last entry read:

_**Entry 70 By: Ciel Phantomhive**_

_**Today I did. I fell for mu butler. His voice, his skin, his touch, his tea. I love him. I love my butler... Father, how can I make a baby with Elizabeth if I don't love her?**_

Sebastian blushed once more before setting the book back in the drawer. Sebastian had to prove to Ciel he loved him back. He sneaked into Ciel and Elizabeth's room, and tried to wake Ciel. Ciel woke up and saw his butler. Before Ciel could question why Sebastian was there, Sebastian asked, "Do you still love me?" Ciel nodded and Sebastian kissed Ciel. "I've loved you since you were first my master."

* * *

**Authors Note**

_I'm planning on this being the only chapter. But if people want more, I'll give it to you. (I just don't have any ideas for my older B.B./K. fan fiction, and this came to me. That and people want Ciel and Sebastian to get together, so here you go people.)_

_**-** **HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime, or Mary**_


End file.
